Untitled Gundam Wing Picture Series
by Tonia Barone
Summary: Series of POV fics based on the official art for the series. The stories BEHIND the pictures. This is my first GW series, so please be gentle.
1. Campfire

Series: ???

Title: Campfire

Author: Tonia Barone

Rating: PG (Just to be safe…)

Category: POV, mild angst, AU (if you view the pilots all being together as non-canon)

Pairings: 5xM (in the past)

Summary: A little stream-of-consciousness from our favorite dragon.

Warnings: Wu might be a little OOC, depending on your view of him.

Disclaimer: I'm but a poor hick from the sticks. I own nothing, including the G-boys, sad to say. Jus' thought I'd give them a break and let them play in my backyard for a bit. You can have them back when I'm done.

Notes: My first GW fic. Well, not really. Did a snippet before but can't find it so this is my first POSTED GW fic. I know the boys back and forward but I've only ever read fics on them, not written them since I don't think I do them justice (pun intended). But this just wouldn't leave me be so here it is. It's basically a scene based on the pic with all the boys around a campfire. Wu's in the tree and Quatre's covering Duo with a blanket while Trowa and Heero play with…something by the fire. I didn't know what it was (though it looks like a canteen to me) so don't bug out if I got it wrong, 'kay? Okay, I'll shut up and let you get on the fic now. Hope you like it.

Feedback: Sure, if ya wanna…

Special thanks to Ashy for beta-ing this. *hands Ashy lots of pocky and chibi G-boys* THANK YOU!!!

Campfire 

            After securing the parameter, I climbed up a tree overlooking our camp. We'd just had to evacuate our prior safe house because it wasn't safe anymore; OZ had somehow found out where we were. Since we had yet to complete the mission that was the reason for us being together, we stayed together.

            The forest we're in is a good distance from the safe house yet still in range of our Gundams and the base that's our target. It's an old forest and most would probably find it too frightening to venture into at night. That's what we're counting on.

            I watch from my perch as Duo stretches out by the fire, leaning back against a rock with his arms behind his head. Trowa is showing Heero something; by the looks of it, I'd say it's how to make a proper meal with field rations. I don't care how 'perfect' he claims to be, Heero couldn't cook to save his life. Not that he would, mind you. The man seems to have a distinct disregard for his own life, judging by all the insane stunts he pulls.

            But wait, there's something missing. Ah yes. Quatre. Now where is...oh. There he is. Seems Duo's nodded off and Quatre went to get him a blanket; it's a little chilly out. 

            I used to think Quatre was weak. I mean, what man in their right minds wears _pink? But I've come to find out that Quatre is very strong; probably the strongest person I know. He has this inner strength that's amazing to behold. He, like myself, was raised as nobility. Pampered. But he didn't let that stop him from doing what he believes in. It took the death of my wife for me to go do what I had to do._

            Oh Meiran...what would you think if you saw me now? No longer am I that 'weak' scholar but a warrior, like you. I wish you were here. You would have loved the battles we are faced with regularly. 

            But if you were here, then I would most likely still be at home, nose buried in my books. I would not have gotten the chance to meet these fine men. I think we've all learned something from one another.

            From Heero, we learn to press on no matter what. The mission is important and comes first, above all.

            But Duo teaches us that it's all right to have fun and act our age, from time to time, balancing out Heero's stricter lesson.

            Trowa's lesson was that no matter how hard it gets, to never close off your emotions. He said once that someone he greatly respected had told him to follow his emotions. Odd that he was looking at Heero at the time...

            And Quatre...from Quatre we have learned to care. I truly believe that without him, we would not be together. He's like a mother to us, odd as it sounds. Constantly looking out for us and our needs. His getting the blanket earlier for Duo is a prime example. His heart knows no boundaries and through his loving acts, he has taught us how to care...how to love, too.

            As for me, I don't know what I've taught them, if anything. I'd like to think I've taught them to fight in what they believe in. That maybe, through me, they will see that our cause is just. 

            Ah, now there's something. Duo is always teasing me about my 'justice rants', as he calls them. Says I have a stick shoved so far up my ass that it's a wonder I can even nod my head. We constantly get into spats over my rants and his braid, which I always threaten to cut off. I never would, though. I can see how precious it is to him; a reminder of the past, he said once.

            We all have those. Duo has his braid; I, my mourning whites; Quatre, those ridiculous goggles he wears; Trowa, his name; and Heero...though no one else knows of it, I've seen the rumpled teddy bear stuffed in a nook in his Gundam's cockpit. 

            One day I needed to a welder so I could replace a plate on Nataku's leg and Heero said I could borrow his, which was in the storage compartment behind the pilot's chair. I went and got the welder but just as I was closing the door to the compartment, a flash of color caught my eye. Seeing how everything else was done in varying shades of gray, I was curious. 

            So I moved everything aside until I could clearly see what had caught my eye: a brown, beat up teddy bear. It had a torn red bow, a missing eye and looked like it had seen better days. I was so caught up in bear that I didn't hear Heero climb up until he spoke behind me.

            "It belonged to a little girl once."

            Startled, I spun around and found him staring at the bear from the hatch. He looked so lost then; so alone. Then the moment was over and he reached past me to shut the compartment door. He climbed into the pilot's chair while I just stood off the side, stunned. I didn't move until he ordered me out, and then I made a beeline for Nataku. It wasn't until I had closed the hatch door and was settled in my own chair that I realized I'd forgotten the welder.

            "Wufei, dinner's ready. Come on down and eat with us."

            I looked down to find Quatre staring up at me from the base of the tree. I looked over to the fire and could see Trowa spooning out the stew he and Heero had made. Duo was still lying by the fire but looked like he was stirring. Nothing, I think, could keep him from food.

            But that's a thought for another night.

            "Coming, Quatre."


	2. A Gundam Portrait

Series: ???

Title: A Gundam Portrait

Author: Tonia Barone

Rating: PG-13 

Category: POV, 

Pairings: 1xR, 2xH, 3+C (their siblings, for crying out loud!), 4+D (they're still thinking about it. *winks*), 5xS, 6x9

Summary: The G-Boys and their friends get their picture taken!

Warnings: OOC (only if you think Heero and Relena having anything resembling a sense of humor is wrong); hinting at some of their sex lives (thus the rating)

Disclaimer: I'm but a poor hick from the sticks. I own nothing, including the G-boys, sad to say. Jus' thought I'd give them a break and let them play in my backyard for a bit. You can have them back when I'm done.

Notes: Guess this is gonna be a series. Dunno what I'd call it. Precious Moments, maybe? Whatcha think? This is probably horrible. Might rewrite it, still not happy with it but I'll let you decide. 

Feedback: Sure, if ya wanna…

Thanks again to Ashy for beta-ing!

A Gundam Portrait 

I've been in the business for over twenty years and I've never met a more…interesting group of people than when _they_ showed up. Who were they? Well, you'd have to have lived in a cave for the last five years not to know who they were.

First through the door was the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, Heero Yuy. You don't see him in the news much because he's intensely private and evidently very good at evading the cameras. What few cameramen _have_ been able to get a picture of him showed a very stoic young man, very severe and always on alert. What I saw pretty much confirmed this. He kept looking about the studio, as if expecting a few dozen Leos to pop out and attack him.

Following him was none other than Duo Maxwell, pilot of the infamous Deathscythe. I've talked to a few ex-OZ soldiers over the years and what they've told me about pilot 02 is nothing like the lively young man I see now. They said pilot 02 was ruthless, extremely deadly and probably insane. He called himself Shinigami, the God of Death. Personally, I don't see it but my mother always told me never to judge a book by its cover.

Hanging onto Duo's arm was a girl about his age with short blue-black hair and lively blue eyes. She was listening avidly as he chattered on and I could instantly see she loved him deeply. If her eyes hadn't been screaming it, then the way she leaned towards him did. If my sources were right, this was Hilde Schbeiker, long time friend of the Gundam pilots and now girlfriend to the very man who's arm she clung to.

Following them were two young blondes. The one with the slightly darker shade was Ms. Relena, former Queen of the World. Most folks still think of her that way, myself included. Beside her, the lighter haired one was her aid, Ms. Dorothy Catalonia. She's said to be Lord Treize's cousin and even helped Mr. Milliardo during the whole White Fang fiasco.

And speaking of Mr. Milliardo, here he is with his lovely wife, Ms. Noin. A truly lovely couple they make. My sister's husband's brother used to work for the Peacecrafts, before they were all killed. Said Mr. Milliardo was such a nice young man. Looks just like their father, they say. 

And there's still many former soldiers who speak very highly of Ms. Noin. If she or Mr. Milliardo were to ever command another army, they'd have more soldiers joining them than they could manage, I'd wager.

Oh, look who's coming after them. That's Quatre Winner, heir to the Winner fortune. I hear he's got his own army, call themselves the Maguanacs. Not that he'd use them. They say he's the kindest soul you'll ever meet. Hard to believe he actually piloted a Gundam. 04, Sandrock I hear is its name. Also hear he went crazy for a bit but folks don't really like to talk about that.

Judging from the hair, I'll assume that Trowa Barton next to him, pilot 03 of Gundam Heavyarms. Works in a circus now, he does, with his sister, Catherine Bloom. That'd be her leaning on him like that. Those three are really close, so they say. Quatre and Trowa are best friends and Catherine there looks out for both of them; she's very protective. Wouldn't want to cross that one, let me tell ya, I hear she carries a wicked set of throwing knives with her at all times. Then again, considering this group, that's not too surprising.

Last to come in is Chang Wufei, pilot of Gundam 05, Shenlong, and his Preventers partner, Sally Po. They say that Chang is the last of the Dragon Clan that was banished to the L5 cluster some time back and Sally Po was the Alliance traitor who helped him out during the War. I also hear that despite how he seems to treat her, they're very close, if ya get my meaning.

            Looking at them now, I can't really say I see it. He's acting all pompous and aloof, almost as if he doesn't wanna be here. While she's just following along, looking very serene and a little amused, if I'm guessing right.

            After everyone's in, I go up to them and introduce myself. "Hello, my name's Jack Rose. You all getting one taken together, I take it?" Stupid question, I know, but I've had some people come in like this and want separate portraits.

            Ms. Relena smiled politely and nodded. "Yes, please." Such a nice young lady, that Ms. Relena. No wonder all of ESUN wants her as its president. Heard she turned it down, though, something about wanting to 'be her age' before coming back into politics. Not that I blame her, mind ya. Poor girl's literally got the world on her shoulders like that one Greek guy. What's his name? Atmos, Atma, Atlas? Something like that, anyway.

            So I nod and pull out the long bench I use for such portraits and get things set up. I think the sky backdrop will do for these folks and the white cover for the bench. Once that's done, I turn to the group to decide where I'll place everyone. The way Ms. Relena's eying Heero, I'd say putting those two next to each other would be a Good Thing. Besides, I really don't like that glare the boy's shooting my way. 

So I put those two on the left end of the bench--Ms. Relena on the end and Heero to her left. There, that works. Now…who to put next to Ice Box there? I look over the others and notice how Duo's _still_ chattering away at Heero. Well, why not? Heard they were close during the War anyway. So there goes Duo.

I've already decided that the pilots will be on the bench; mostly 'cause they're all in school uniforms, along with Ms. Relena and Ms. Dorothy. And I can see I've unintentionally started putting them in numerical order. No, no, that won't do at all. Someone as lively as Quatre shouldn't be stuck between two sourpusses like Trowa and Wufei. So next to Duo he goes.

After that, I put Trowa next to Quatre and then Wufei on the end--mostly because he's looking so standoffish there.

I take a step back to see how they look. Hmmm…not bad. Not bad at all. These young folk are very photogenic. Would've loved to have them pose next to their Gundams. Shame they blew them up.

Okay, now what am I to do about these other folk? Well, seeing how Ms. Dorothy's so close to Ms. Relena, she can stand behind her. And of course Hilde, Catherine and Sally will stand behind Duo, Trowa and Wufei, respectively, but what to do about Mr. Milliardo and Ms. Noin? 

Didn't I hear something during the War about Mr. Milliardo and Heero having some sort of rivalry? And seeing how rumor has it that Heero and Ms. Relena are dating, he can play 'big brother'. Perfect! 

After putting Mr. Milliardo behind Heero, I put Ms. Noin behind Quatre, seeing how he's the only one with no one behind him. Besides, I've also heard rumors that he has a crush on her. Something about his and Heero's time in the Sank Kingdom during the War. 

I tell them to just act natural as I get the equipment set up. I almost drop my camera several times while listening to them.

"Hey, Heero, smile! You don't want our kids to look at this picture and say 'My daddy was funny looking, what about yours?' 'Oh, mine? He's the one sitting there like a statue.' C'mon, man!" Duo was grinning as he brushed the end of his braid in front of Heero's face, looking for a reaction.

After a few moments, he got one. Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and glared at him. "If you want to keep that ridiculous braid, I suggest you stop annoying me with it." He let Duo's wrist go and went back to sitting tall and proper-like.

Duo, for his part, didn't look bothered by the threat. He just grinned then leaned over to look at Ms. Relena. "You better get your boyfriend a leash, Lena, before he bites someone."

Ms. Relena's response nearly made me drop the camera. I was watching out of the corner of my eye and I swear the girl _blushed_. She mumbled something about it being too late and looked away.

Ms. Dorothy laughed at that and put her hands on Ms. Relena's shoulders. "Why Ms. Relena, I'm shocked."

Mr. Milliardo, I noticed, was glaring down at Heero, arms crossed. I can see why so many soldiers feared the Lightning Count. Even without his old helmet, he's a frightening sight like this. Luckily, Ms. Noin calms him down with a hand on his arm. He huffs something I can't quite catch and goes back to glaring at Heero's head, though he doesn't look homicidal now. Thank you, Ms. Noin!

Looking over the group, I noticed Trowa starting to look…well…not exactly hostile, but not too happy, either. Wonder why? Catherine must have noticed, too, cause she soon had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and was talking to him in soft tones.

I decided to hurry and take the pictures before someone got killed. Wufei looked too contemplative as he eyed the prop swords I kept off to the side. Hey, some people like to pretend their OZ or something.

I finish setting up the camera but when I look into the lens, I notice only half the group's looking at me. Ms. Relena's eying Heero, Ms. Dorothy is eying _her_, Duo's watching Catherine out of the corner of his eye while said women continues to whisper to Trowa, and Wufei…I don't think I want to _know_ what he's doing. He's still looking over at the prop collection, only now he's rubbing his hands together in a most unnerving way.

Before anyone can get killed or worse, I snap off half a dozen pictures. Unfortunately, halfway through those pictures, Duo says something I don't quite catch that sets Mr. Milliardo off in such a tizzy. Soon, both him and Heero are glaring at each other with Ms. Relena trying to calm them down. 

Ms. Dorothy and Duo are on the sidelines, taking bets as to who will win the contest of wills while Hilde just shakes her head. Ms. Noin, Quatre and Sally are ignoring them and Catherine's _still_ hugging Trowa, though now his expression is one of resignation.

Wufei, seeing that no one—that is to say, Sally—was watching, had leapt over to the props, picked up a scimitar and was stalking towards Duo with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Oh dear. Blood would be such a _pain_ to get out of that white sheet.

Before anything of the sort can happen, though, the sound of multiple beepers fills the air. Everyone immediately stops what their doing as eight of the twelve by the bench pull out said devices. Now the air is filled with the sound of multiple curses. What was to follow, I found very amusing.

Wufei beat everyone to the door, dragging a hapless Sally along behind him. Trowa gave Catherine an apologetic look before racing out, Quatre on his heels. Duo's farewell to Hilde should have been X-rated while Heero's to Ms. Relena's was cut short due to her big brother tapping his heel impatiently and glaring at them. Ms. Noin finally got fed up with her husband's behavior and dragged him out by his hair—a funny sight, let me tell ya—and Heero finally leaves Ms. Relena and drags Duo away from Hilde by _his_ hair. You could hear Duo's cries for miles around, I bet. 

"HEERO, NOT THE HAIR!!!"

That there nearly sent the remaining women into a fit of giggles. Then Ms. Dorothy said something that _did_ send them into a fit of giggles.

"I suppose Hilde's the only one allowed to pull that leash, hmm?"

And to think that these were some of the most deadly and important people in the solar system. We might have been safer with OZ in control after all.


	3. A Day With The GBoys

Series: Untitled Picture Series

Title: A Day With The G-Boys

Author: Tonia Barone

Rating: PG-13 

Category: POV, mild OFC angst

Pairings: 2+H (mentioned) 5xS

Summary: A fan gets to follow the boys on a mission.

Warnings: OOC (just covering all bases...); hinting at some of their sex lives (thus the rating); Wu-torture (barely there, actually), OFC 

Disclaimer: I'm but a poor hick from the sticks. I own nothing, including the G-boys, sad to say. Jus' thought I'd give them a break and let them play in my backyard for a bit. You can have them back when I'm done. Oh, yeah. I own Renee, Rhea and Lilly. Alex Xanatos XXXVII is based on Alex Xanatos from Disney's Gargoyles, which I also don't own (crying shame, too, what with Brooklyn an' all...)

Notes: Thought I'd insert a C of mine from another series I write, the Project. It's her POV and she's basically a fangirl. A spoiled _rich_ fangirl, but a fangirl all the same. I don't think this is all that good but I've been told otherwise so...*shrugs* Oh, the pic this is based on it the pic of the boys in front of a fence in EW gear (Wu's in Preventers and Trowa in Marameia gear). Y'know, with Duo leaning down with shades on?

Feedback: Sure, if ya wanna…

Once again, thanks to Ashy for beta-ing. Don't think this series would even be here if not for her. *winks and grins* Thanks, girl.

A Day With The G-Boys 

            I can't believe it! They chose _me to follow them on a mission! The legendary Gundam pilots chose me, Renee Xanatos, to document them. This is a position others would literally __kill for!_

            Okay, I better explain before I get carried away. Again.

            My name is Renee Marcella Xanatos. I am the daughter of multi-billionaire, Alexander Xanatos and Lilly Lake-Xanatos. Yes, my Father is a descendant of _the David Xanatos of 20th Century fame. He was named after the original Alexander Xanatos. Daddy's full title, in fact, is Alexander Patros Renard Xanatos XXXVII._

            I was only thirteen when the Gundams first appeared but that didn't stop me from becoming fascinated with them. I followed all the news reports and kept clippings from newspapers and magazines. After the War, my obsession grew as the identities of the pilots were revealed. Why, they weren't much older than I was! 

            Momma tried to dissuade me from what she termed a "teenage crush" but I was hooked. I ran background checks on all of them. A lot of stuff was classified but what wasn't, I had printed and saved to disc. Did you know that Heero Yuy was raised by the man who assassinated the _original Heero Yuy? And that Duo Maxwell is the soul survivor of the Maxwell Massacre? When I read that, I cried for well over an hour. I remember when it happened. All those kids..._

            There wasn't much on Trowa Barton, except that he now lives with a Catherine Bloom, whom he thinks of as a sister. Did a background check on her and found a very interesting photo of her and her family. What was so interesting about it was her little brother. He looked an _awful lot like Trowa. His name was Triton Bloom and Catherine was still holding out hope he was still alive._

            Didn't need to do much a search on Quatre Winner. Everyone knows about him. There was _such a scandal when it was found that he was a Gundam pilot. There was all sorts of speculation soon after about how Mr. Winner had disowned Quatre when he learned of this and Quatre had destroyed those colonies in a blind rage from it. I tried to find the truth about that episode but it was locked up so tight that I doubted even he could get into the file._

            That last pilot, Chang Wufei...now his is a sad tale. Only what he told the Preventers who wrote the records is filed. Seems his colony knew he was a pilot and near the end of the War, they blew up the whole colony to protect him. He did mention for the record that he had been previously married. Arranged, he said, to a Lon Meiran. He wouldn't say any more about her other than that she was his Nataku.

            I found _that interesting because it's a well documented fact that he called both his Gundams Nataku. Oh, how I wished to be able to do a search on her. What was their marriage like? For that matter, what was __he like before the War? There are rumors he was a scholar but most think those false. I mean they were spread by Duo. I know his motto says he doesn't lie, but I've heard he's not beyond stretching the truth into obscurity for his own purposes._

            I, for one, believe the rumors. He's just got that air about him, you know? He so...noble and brave and handsome...oh, fine. Yes, I have a crush on Chang Wufei. Well, more than a crush. I love him. What's not to love? He's so honorable. He's been recorded slighting women but after reading his account of Meiran, I think it's more that he doesn't believe they should fight, like Ms. Noin and Dr. Po.

            That's another thing. There's this horrible, horrible rumor going around that Wufei's involved with Dr. Po. Of _course that isn't true. It can't be. Why? Well, she's too old, for one. Okay, so she's only four years older but that's still old! The two year difference between him and myself isn't nearly so bad._

            "You ready?"

            I looked up from where I was getting my camera ready to find all the pilots looking at me expectantly. Oh, the look Duo's giving me. If I wasn't so in love with Wufei, I'd be head over heals for him. Sadly, he pushes his shades up moments later. Don't see why he'd want to hide such beautiful eyes. 

            And Heero...I can why Ms. Relena hangs onto him so tightly. _Besides the great bod, there's something alluring about that glare..._

            I stand and nod as I turn on my camera. "Yep. Ready, willing and able!" I grin at them, though my eyes stray to see Wufei's reaction. He just snorts and turns away. Playing hard to get, hmm? Well, that's okay. I can handle that. My family's been known to be _very determined when it comes to getting what we want._

            "Lets get this over with." Oh, his voice! It's so deep! Well, of course it's deep. He's past puberty, after all. At least, I'd hope so. He _is seventeen, after all._

            "Okay. So...where we going?" I think Duo just gagged...but I'm not sure. Too busy watching Wufei, you understand. Total hunk that he is. Sigh.

            "We have to see if this base is building mobile suits. There are still some factions of OZ soldiers around who didn't take to peace." I turn to look at Heero and found him glaring at me. Doesn't he do anything else? It's sexy, sure, but it must get very tiring doing that all the time. "Keep up and out of trouble." What he didn't say was, 'don't make us regret bringing you.' 

            Sure, you can count on me. My family's well known for producing weapons technologies. David Xanatos is even rumored to be the first to produce mobile suits and dolls, though they were only slightly taller than humans and shaped like gargoyles. We don't know how valid that rumor is, seeing how nearly all records of that time period have been lost, but I believe it. A lot of weird stuff happened back then. Mom believes that's what caused everyone to push for colonies in space. I don't know about that, though.

            "Well?" 

            I blinked and found myself the center of attention again. This time, the one glaring at me was Wufei. Luckily, I know he's not mad at me. He's just impatient, is all. 

            "Coming!"

            An hour later found us right back where we started. We'd made a circuit of the fence to see if there were any ways in. There were none. Typical. The guys didn't seem bothered, though. In fact, Duo was looking mighty happy about that fact and was currently bouncing around Heero asking if he could blow a hole in the fence...with about thirty pounds of C4.

            "C'mon, Hee-chan! You never let me have any fun anymore!"

            "No."

            "Aw, c'mon! Why not?! I'm _good with explosives! They're my specialty! You don't see us ever stopping' you from playing around on your laptop, do ya?"_

            "_No, Duo."_

            "_Hee-chan..."_

            "**_NO! What part of that __don't you understand?" Heero was glaring at Duo, arms crossed._**

            Duo just grinned cheekily. "No hablo Ingles, senior."

            Quatre decided to be helpful and leaned towards Duo to whisper, "Duo, Spanish 'no' is the same as English 'no'."

            Duo blinked then blushed. "Err...iie wa wakarikiru no amerikan desu."

            Heero actually winced at that, as did the other Gundam pilots and myself. Ouch. "Duo, your Japanese is atrocious. Please don't mangle it."

            Duo opened his mouth to say something but Trowa quickly stepped in.

            "And don't even think of trying French. I know you don't know it well."

            Then Quatre...

            "Or Arabic..."

            "...Or Chinese." ...and finally Wu.

            Duo just stood there looking dejectedly at his friends. He turned to me to see if I was going to add to it. All I could do was shrug. I didn't know any languages that hadn't been mentioned all ready. What? As soon as I learned what colony each had come from, I made it my goal to learn the native languages of each. It helps being rich. 

            After a few more minutes spent arguing--and shooting down more "Duo-ideas"--they finally settled on what, to me, seemed like the most logical choice: wire cutters. _Why these five former terrorists didn't think of that to __begin with is beyond me. I think it's all that testosterone floating around. Nice as it is, it __does tend to impair thinking, I don't care __what Heero says._

            Someone produced the needed cutters and we cut a small hole in the fence. Heero had checked earlier and luck was with us, since it wasn't electric. I'm not sure even the "Perfect Soldier" could survive 100,000 volts of electricity.

            So we crept inside the compound. Not much to it, really. Just a large, five story building that was probably both the main office and training center for the pilots and soldiers, and several hanger-like buildings. Mobile suit size hanger-like buildings. Hey, I might be a civilian but even _I know what a MS hanger looks like._

            Heero bade us to stop beside a side door to one of the hangers and turned to look at me. Not us; me. Oh no. He was _not going to say what I think he's gonna say. He __better not! By the Book he better not! Not if he knows what's good for him._

            ...And he evidently wasn't phased by my death glare because he snatched it up, beat the crap out of it, put it in a tutu then tossed it back to me, whimpering. "You--stay here."

            I tried the glare again and again it was handed back to me. I tried pouting; same results. Finally, I stomped my foot like a brat and pointed out a very crucial fact to him. "I can't be left alone; what if someone finds me?"

            And it was this that got his attention. He cursed softly in Japanese and turned to Wufei. I watched to looks they exchanged with barely hidden glee. Oh! He was going to have Wuffie protect me! YES! Now I can make my move! It was all I could do not to squeal and jump, such was my excitement. Quatre, Duo and Trowa gave me odd looks but I ignored them. _I was going to be **alone with ****Chang Wufei!!!**_

            Wufei finally sighed and waved Heero off. "Fine, go. I'll watch the girl."

            I was about to protest being called a girl but Heero cut me off. And was he..._smirking?!_

            "Just make sure...Ms. Xanatos...doesn't get into any trouble." He glanced at me before returning his gaze to Wufei. Another silent round of communication passed between them and when they were through, Wufei had his arms crossed and looked very cross while Heero was looking smug. 

            "Come on, let's finish this." And without another word, he led the others away. Duo snickered and muttered something to Wufei as he passed him. Evidently my dragon didn't like it because he snarled at the braided baka. Oh, when I find out what he said to my Wufei, he's gonna wish he never messed with a Xanatos! 

            Trowa and Quatre followed silently, though Quatre sent Wufei an apologetic look, for some reason. Why would he have to apologize? He'd been quiet for the most part and besides, this is Quatre Winner; he doesn't have to apologize for anything.

            After making sure the others were gone, Wufei dragged me to a secluded spot by some bushes a few yards from the fence. Oh! He wants me alone! I _knew he liked me! I wait patiently for him to make the first move--he's very masculine that way, ya know--but he did nothing but continually survey the area. I couldn't decide if I should be angry that he didn't try anything or glad that he's concerned about my safety._

            Oooooh...I can't stand it anymore! Why hasn't he jumped me yet?! I'm pretty, aren't I? Long, golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a nice, athletic build. Isn't that what guys like? Okay, admittedly I'm not Chinese--not sure what my ancestry is, really, except that it's some mix of lots of Europeans--but that shouldn't matter, right?

            So I guess it's up to me to make the first move. Okay, I can handle that. Besides, Wufei likes strong women, right? Okay, so technically I'm still a kid but so is he! Technically. But anyway.

            Okay, pull out my compact and check how I look. Nope, make-up's not smudged and my hair is still in its perfect ponytail. Excellent. I smile brightly at my reflection before putting my compact away and straightening out my white tank top and khaki shorts. There. Perfect. 

            Now to slowly walk up to him...tap his shoulder, since he's still scanning the area for any dangers to my person--how sweet!--and wait for him to turn around!

            It takes him a second--during which I thought I heard him sigh, but I must have been wrong--but he finally turns around, looking a little annoyed. I wonder why? "Yes, what is it?"

            I put on my best and most charming smile and lean towards him. "It was really nice of you to stay behind to protect me like that. Very noble of you." Was that over-the-top? I can never tell...

            For some really weird reason, my Wuffie gets this stricken look on his face. I hope he's okay! "I-It was nothing, woman."

            OH! He called me "woman". Sigh. That means he likes me. I mean...it has to be a sign of respect, right? 'Cause that's just his way. Okay, time to bat my eyelashes and smile sweetly. I lean again his shoulder and look up at him. "Thank you. I know you'll keep me safe." Oh, being against him is just like I dreamed! He's all muscle! Oh, I think I'm gonna melt.

            But, what's this? Is that...is that blood coming from his nose? I straighten up and quickly take out my handkerchief to blot the blood up. "Oh, Wu...are you all right? What's wrong?" I don't know much about medicine--that's more of my second cousin's area--but I don't think it's natural for blood to be pouring from his nose like that. 

            He takes the handkerchief and sputters. Oh, he looks so upset! Must be because I'm witnessing him bleeding. Probably worries I'll think him weak. Of _course I could __never think him weak! He's the strongest man I know...other than daddy, of course. Daddy's really special._

            Wuffie finally speaks but his voice is several octaves higher than it should be. Oh dear...he's losing too much blood! "_What?! Woman, I--"_

            A declaration of love! Oh, so soon. I _knew we were meant to be together! I hug him tightly and sigh. "Oh, Wu..." Odd. He's so stiff..._

            Suddenly I find myself on the ground looking up at him. He looks awfully red...wonder why? And how did I end up down here? Oh. Oh my. He's going to ravish me! But on a mission? "Really, Wu, if you wanted me you could have waited..."

            This seems to make him redder and I notice him clenching his fists. Wow. He embarrassed and fighting his wild urges! How sweet of him.

            "Woman! How _dare you? What ever gave you the idea that I was interested in you?" He was practically screeching but I wasn't paying attention. Did he...he didn't just say that, did he?_

            I look up at him in confusion. "Could you repeat that?"

            Looked like he was entering "rant mode". I recognize that look from the footage a few news crews shot while he was ranting at them for invasion of privacy. This...this could get ugly. 

            "Crazy woman! I never showed the least bit of interest! I'm engaged and it's not to _you! I don't know what put the notion in your head that I was ever interested in you, but it better stop. Kami knows that Sally will have a fit if she ever learns of this."_

            I'd started to cry during his ranting but my tears dried up quickly at hearing _that woman's name coming from my beloved's lips. So the harridan blackmailed my Wu-chan into marriage? She had to. Probably used his feelings of gratitude for her help during the War. When I get my hands on that harlot..._

            I hadn't realized I'd said that last out loud until I suddenly found myself face to face with Wufei. He had me by the collar and...oh my...I've never seen such rage in a person before. His eyes...those beautiful obsidian orbs were practically alight with his fury. I think, perhaps, I went a tad overboard with my...infatuation. He really doesn't look happy right now and I'm reminded quite forcefully that this is a Gundam pilot I am dealing with. Wufei is one of the most dangerous men on the planet. And I just pissed him off by insulting the woman he...by insulting his fiancée.

            "You listen here, _Ms. Xanatos...you may insult me...you may insult my comrades...but you may __not insult Sally Po." His eyes narrowed as he whispered harshly, "Is. That. Clear?"_

            I could do nothing but nod and even that was halted by the grip he had on me. I had to fight back tears. It hurt. God, it hurt. I hear rejection's never easy but to be rejected by the man I've lo...crushed...for so long...the pain in my chest is immense. Like a hole just appeared where my heart should be. But I don't cry. I won't show him my tears again. Granny always said to be strong in the face of pain; to never let them know they hurt you.

            After a moment he let me go. I was still rubbing my sore neck when Trowa came into view. He gave us both a once over before resting his gaze on Wufei. "Everything all right?"

            Wufei nodded, as if nothing had happened. In a way, I guess nothing did. "Everything's fine. Where are the others?"

            "Finishing setting the charges. I came out here to alert you two to be ready to move out." Again, Trowa looked at me, something akin to sympathy in his eyes. I could feel my face turning red. Oh gods, was I _that obvious? _

            I watched silently as he approached me. He was over a head taller than I was and had to lean down so he could whisper in my ear, "Don't give up; there's someone out there for you." He leaned back and smiled at me in what I suppose he thought was a reassuring manner, and in a way it was. Just not as reassuring as he was probably going for.

            I nodded and made a pitiful attempt at a smile. "I'll keep that in mind." 

            We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before we heard the others running up to the fence. I watched as Quatre, Duo and Heero dashed through the hole they'd made and continue without stopping. 

            Duo looked at us over his shoulder, yelling, "Come on! We only got two minutes to get out of the blast zone!"

            Wufei didn't hesitate. He started after the others while Trowa paused just long enough to grab my arm and drag me along.

            I'd like to point out at the time that I am in no way, shape or form an athlete. I'm a bookworm, first and foremost, and a writer second. Journalism just happens to be how I've chosen to let my art show. That, and I'm such a fan of the G-boys, as the girls at the office call them, that I knew this would be probably the only way I'd ever meet them.

            So it came as no surprise to me that after only a few yards that Trowa grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as momma would say. We had been lagging behind because of me but now Trowa more than made up the lost time, despite having me on his shoulder like he did. Must be those long legs. I mean, they make up over sixty percent of his body length! And what legs they were... 

Hey, what do you expect me to do with such a lovely view? Close my eyes and pretend it's not there? I might have been hung up on Wufei but I could still appreciate a fine bod, ya know.

            Anyway, some unknown time later he finally set me down and, damn, if he didn't look the least bit out of breath. He wasn't even sweating much. Well, I've heard the 'boys were genetically enhanced...which brings to mind the question of just how enhanced they are...

            Oh, Renee, get your mind out of the gutter. Jeez, what would momma say? Probably agree with me. What? Oh. Oops. Heero's glaring at me. I paste my most innocent and sweetest smile on my face as I focus on him. "Yes, Mr. Yuy?"

            Heero eyed me for a moment. Well, more like glared. Must have been a low-level glare because I was still in one piece when he finally turned away from me and started for the jeep we'd all come in. Well, most of us. Wufei had come on his bike. Understandable, given how cramped the jeep had been with just five of us. "You done?"

            I looked at the others, noting that Wufei was doing his level best to ignore me, then shrugged at Heero's back and followed him to the jeep. "Seeing how I missed most the action? Not really but if you're pressed for time, I suppose we can continue at a later date?" I made it a question, giving him the option of refusing. While I'd been talking everyone had piled into the jeep, with Heero driving, Duo shotgun, me in the middle of the back seat, Quatre and Trowa on either side of me and Wufei following behind on his bike.

            "Hn."

            Duo turned in his seat to grin at me. "That's Heero-ese for 'okay, when?'"

            I laughed and couldn't help but smile at the braided boy. He certainly is a bright one; so cheery and funny. Almost makes me wonder how he can be friends with someone like Heero, let alone _best friends. "How about in a week?"_

            Duo nodded thoughtfully. "Where you wanna do this? A studio, Preventers' office or...what?"

            I couldn't help but looked down at my hands. This could be my one chance to see their home. Rumors say they all live together so... "How about your place?" I felt three pairs of eyes on me and blinked. "What?"

            The corners of Trowa's mouth twitched suspiciously as Quatre spoke up. "Ms. Xanatos...we don't live together. Well, Trowa and I are currently living together but the others aren't."

            My face turned red again. Oh brother...why me? "So...the rumors you all live together in a huge mansion are false?" I glanced around and noticed Heero's eyes staring at me through the rearview mirror and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

            Duo laughed and nodded. "Afraid so." He paused for a moment then nodded to himself. "Hilde's gonna be gone next week, something about visiting a friend from the war, so we could all meet at my place."

            I stared at Duo. Hilde...was he living with her? Sure sounded like it... "You live with Hilde Schbeiker?"

            That got another laugh and an amused grin. "Ah, ah, ah. No more questions until next week. How's noon sound?"

            I felt myself nod and watched helplessly as Duo winked at me before turning back around in his seat. I was in shock. Hey, I was just told I'd get _another fun-filled afternoon with the G-boys and I'd get to poke around in their heads. _

            Oh _man, was Rhea gonna be __jealous!****___


End file.
